


Keep weirdness inside

by Cornelia



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Челлендж [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Embroidery, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handmade, Weirdness, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Бывают дни, когда странности лучше прятать. Сегодня наша радиостанция рекомендует каждому жителю Найтвейла обзавестись шкатулкой, ящичком или хотя бы старой жестяной коробкой из-под печенья и держать странности там. Вот, например, декорированная жестяная коробка. Вышивка, акрил, аппликация.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Keep weirdness inside

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/63/eeDV4m8R_o.jpeg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/05/rwzIaC3a_o.jpeg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/cf/17/YHRYLT0K_o.jpeg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/20/cc/1GsaDSjr_o.jpeg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/48/VR4uFcrq_o.jpeg)


End file.
